Teach me how to fix my heart
by StrawberryGirlKairi
Summary: Axel is a teacher and Roxas is his student, what could possibly go wrong if some unrequited feelings were added into this equation? everything. Main: Akuroku. Side pairings: Zemyx, CloudxLeon, SoRiku.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Strawberrygirlkairi here! And guess what I have? A new computer? I wish! No, instead it's a new story that I'm working on, ta-da!**

 **So anyways I'll just leave a quick summary here for you guys to read and then you can enjoy the rest.**

 **Summary: Axel is a teacher and Roxas is his student, what could possibly go wrong if some unrequited feelings were added into this equation? everything.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts guys, just wanted to let you know, however if I did own there would be so much AkuRoku xD**

* * *

"Pssst, Roxas! Pay attention to me dammit!" Hissed the gray haired boy who was sitting on the seat next to him.

Roxas however was not paying attention to him, he was looking elsewhere, elsewhere being a tall redhead with gorgeous emerald green eyes.

However he was so mesmerized by the emerald green eyes he failed to notice those eyes slowly approaching his desk and before he knew what was going on.

"Excuse me, Strife? Do you mind reading the next paragraph?" He said with an expression so sweet it was scary.

"Um, yeah sure, wait… What am I supposed to read exactly?" He was confused because they weren't even reading anything right now

"This" his teacher answered without missing a beat.

 _Detention,_ great, just what I wanted, I thought to myself

"I'll be seeing you later Strife" he said in an annoyed voice

* * *

When I walked into the classroom Mr. Steel was sitting at his desk reading a book about all the different types of fires which in all honesty was a rather odd book to be reading. I closed the door behind me and went to sit in the desk in front of Mr. Steel.

"So glad you could join me today Roxas" he said in a deep voice that to be honest, totally turned me on.

I looked at him shyly and that was a terrible decision because as soon as our eyes met I felt as if the predator had just caught his prey. It all happened so quickly that I didn't have time to process the situation.

"M-mr. Steel?" I mumbled nervously, I could feel a blush creeping on my face.

 _"Yes, Roxas?"_ He whispered in my ear in a deep husky voice, and my body instantly reacted, I felt a shiver of pleasure run up my spine just from his voice, and I could only imagine better uses for that mouth of his besides talking.

Before I could answer him however, he added "don't call me Mr. Steel when we're alone, just call me Axel" he said in a flirtatious way.

To be completely honest, this isn't the first time I've been in this kind of situation with Axel, to be even more honest the only reason I enrolled into this school was because I knew Axel was teaching here.

My thoughts started leaving me as soon as Axel's mouth was on mine, I could feel his tongue over my lips as if asking for permission to enter and so I parted my lips and Axel's tongue invaded my mouth. My body felt hot and I was feeling out of breath, it had been awhile since me and Axel were together like this.

"Roxas" he said in a deep voice once again "Stop zoning out, just think about me and what I'm about to do you and your ass" he said while giving that sexy smile of his that always gets me hard.

I felt one his hands go up my shirt and "Ah-ahh, A-axel, ah" his fingers where brushing my nipples in a circular motion and then he'd stop for a moment, grab them with two fingers and pull at them for a second and at that moment my mind would go blank from the rush of pleasure.

I gazed up into his eyes, into the eyes of the man I've been in love with all my life, "Axel, I love you" I quietly murmured under my breath and he replied "Roxas, wake up"

What?

"Wake up you idiot!" He suddenly screamed and before I knew it I was opening my eyes only to be greeted by an annoyed looking Zexion standing in front of me.

"You fell asleep in class" he said to try and snap me out of my daze, "Mrs. Rolando said you looked like you were having a nice dream so she told me to just lend you my notes and wake you up after class" Zexion was saying something but I wasn't really paying attention.

'Another dream about him' I thought to myself as I looked over at Zexion and sheepishly smiled up at him. I wasn't going to make him repeat himself "It's nothing" I said trying to sound okay.

"Hey, what's wrong Roxas?" He asked with a hint of worry in his voice, "you're crying" he added, and as soon as he said that I could feel the tears running down my face, and the dam broke.

I held onto Zexion's shirt and I hid my face in it to keep him from seeing me cry, "It's alright, just let it all out" he said soothingly, and that's exactly what I did, I let it all out.

* * *

"I feel like I got a huge weight off my chest by telling you all of this Zex" I said while giving him a real genuine smile and he replied "I'm glad I was able to help" he said politely but he had a worried look in his eyes as he did "Just promise me you'll keep your distance for awhile okay? I think it's for the better" as soon as he said that I felt a pang in my chest "I'll try" was my quick reply.

"How about I treat you to some sea-salt ice cream today? I'm sure that'll cheer you up some more" he said while giving me one of his rare smiles and I simply nodded before saying "You're the best"

* * *

 **? POV**

They both got up from their seats, grabbed their backpacks and exited Mrs. Rolando's classroom, as they left they had been completely unaware of the the fact that I had been in the classroom and also listening to Roxas pour his heart out to his best friend.

"I'm kind of glad that Mrs. Rolando asked me to get her purse for her, I was able to find out some interesting information just now" the mysterious person said while coming out from behind the curtains, "Don't worry Roxas, I will definitely make sure to help you distance yourself".

* * *

 **Aaaaand over, toon in next time to find out who our mysterious eavesdropper is kay'?**

 **Btw you guys can leave reviews and I'll reply to them in the next chapter cause well I've seen some authors do that before and it's kinda cool so I wanted to try it out too ^-^**

 **Also I'd appreciate some pointers since I'm probably a noob at writing stories or maybe some helpful criticism and whatnot so don't be afraid to tell me if anything's bad cause if you do then I'll just try my best to improve it kay' but anyways that's all wanted to say.**

 **Bye guys~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guuuyyyyssss, I'm so inspired with this story, and I'm just writing non-stop for you guys, I really hope you guys are enjoying it because I know I am. And also just a little heads up, I really love finishing off with cliffhangers xD**

 **Also I will now add whose POV I'm using so that nobody gets confused.**

 **Anyways enjoy the new chapter, I worked real hard on it :3**

 **Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine cause if it was Axel and Roxas would have hooked up by now, this made up story is my idea tho just sayin' xD**

* * *

 **Roxas POV**

I lay in my bed thinking about today's events, playing them over and over again in my head, the dream I had, the emotional breakdown and Zexion finding out about my feelings for Axel. I told him everything from the start, my memories of those days are still so fresh in my mind.

:flashback:

 _It was a normal day just like any other, but what I didn't know is that it wasn't. I was only 8 years old when I met him that day, and I was playing in the park near my house when all of a sudden I heard a cat meow, at the sound my eyes searched frantically for the source only to find it on the branch of a tree._

 _"Don't worry kitty, I'll save you!" I exclaimed, I began climbing the tree, digging my nails into its wooden surface as to not fall off. When I finally managed to climb onto the branch that the cat was in it immediately latched itself onto me._

 _At that moment I actually felt like a hero, "See kitty? I told ya I'd come and save ya" I said with a big toothy grin, however that smile was soon wiped off my face when I realized that I had no idea how to get down from the tree._

 _"Hello? Is there anyone here?" I shouted rather loudly hoping someone nearby would hear me but nobody came, well it was more like there wasn't anybody there to begin with._

 _I panicked, "S-someone s-save meee" I was scared and I didn't know what to do, all I could do was cry, scream and call for help. I was about to give up when suddenly I heard a noise, it sounded like a crack and out of nowhere the branch got lower, it was going to fall off, I was going to fall off._

 _I held the kitten in my arms and I closed my eyes tightly as I heard the branch snap, I could feel my body falling but it never hit the ground, instead it felt like someone was holding onto me._

 _When I opened my eyes I was greeted by the most beautiful emerald green eyes, they were like poison, and it felt I had been poisoned the moment he touched me._

 _"Are you okay?" He asked and I snapped out of my daze also making me notice his hair "Ah! Your hair is on fire!" I suddenly shouted and he just laughed._

 _"Nah, that fire you're talking about IS my hair" he said in a matter of fact way and then followed it up by saying "be more careful next time will ya?" and I slowly nodded._

 _I hadn't realized I was still in his arms, not that I didn't mind but I kind of wanted my feet on the ground and it's like he had heard my thoughts because just then he let go of me._

 _"My name's Roxas!" I suddenly blurted out and then added "thank you for saving me" and as soon as I said that I felt very embarrassed but he simply smiled and said "all in a day's work" he said and then began walking away._

 _He suddenly stopped and turned his head to face my direction "The name's Axel, got it memorized?"_

:end flashback:

That had been the day I met him, the day it all started, that was the day I had met Axel Steel, and it was also the day I first fell in love. It's a memory I could never forget.

"Meow~" I looked up from my bed and saw my beloved cat Zelda (yes I named her after a fictional princess, and no I do not regret it) and she was making her way over to where I was.

"Hmm, you seem to have a message for me" I stated while taking off the note stuck to the back of her collar and then reading it 'Roxas dinner is ready so get your ass down here and eat' was written on it.

My beloved brother Cloud is so kind with his words I thought to myself as I got up from my bed and made my way downstairs. Everyone was already sitting down at the dinning table eating and it seems Cloud had been calling for me to eat for awhile now (that explains the cat mail).

I sat besides my brother Sora and next to him was his older brother Leon, and Cloud was sitting next to Leon as usual. "I'm so glad you could finally join us Roxas" he said in a tired tone

"I'm sorry for taking awhile, I was sort of spaced out, my bad" I answered without looking at him

"That's all right!" Sora chirped up "what matters is that you're here now and we can all eat together!" he said happily

Sora's positive energy was contagious because I felt as if my depressing mood was slowly fading away because of him, "You're right, let's dig in!" I exclaimed, the atmosphere in this house was of that one of an actual family, even if it wasn't what most people considered normal.

Sora wasn't actually related to me by blood but I still refer to him as my brother since we live together and we're a family and I care for him as if he were my actual brother which in a way does make him my brother.

In this family Cloud and me are blood related brothers, while Leon and Sora are also blood related brothers as well, but none of us brothers live with our parents, we all live together because me and Cloud lost our parents when I was still young so we lived with our grandparents until they eventually died as well. Sora and Leon however were disowned by their parents because they were homophobic and against the thought of both their sons being homosexuals.

It was about a year ago that Leon and Cloud finally got married after dating for 3 years, after that happened Leon and Cloud both bought a home for the four of us to live in together and that's how this family came to be.

"Roxas, I heard from Mrs. Rolando that you fell asleep in class today" Cloud mentioned while giving me a stern look

"O-oh well, you see, the thing is that umm, well... I'm sorry" I sighed in defeat and Cloud just started lecturing me on how important it is for me to pay attention and keep my grades up

"And that reminds me Roxas, you didn't do too well on that pop quiz I gave the class yesterday" he said while giving me 'THE LOOK' which right now I can only describe as Cloud trying to tell me to get my shit together or else there will be consequences.

I could hear Sora chuckling next to me "I'm glad Cloud isn't my teacher" and I just told him, "He will be your teacher Sora, you're gonna be a senior next year" the look on Sora's face just now was enough to make me feel triumphant.

I finished eating so I took my plate over to the sink to wash it when suddenly Leon came over "Hey Roxas, I'm not trying pry into your business or anything but if you ever need someone to talk too, I'm all ears" he said in a gentle way, Leon has been the closest thing I've had to a father figure in a long time so it made me really happy that he said that

"Thanks Leon, you offering to lend an ear really means a lot" I smiled at him gratefully, I really was happy to have such a loving family.

* * *

 **Roxas POV**

Today was Friday which meant that after the bell rings now, I will leave this classroom, go to my next class and then I won't see Axel again until Monday, and I have no idea whether to feel relieved or not. _Only 10 more minutes_ I thought to myself, I'll definitely be the first one out that door. I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Zexion point to his left, shifting my gaze my eyes were now on Namine and she was smiling at me, she had a letter in her hands and she was mouthing 'Take it' so that's exactly what I did, ' _I'll read it when I get home_ ' I thought to myself.

 **-Bell rings-**

All of the students got up in a rush of excitement, it was Friday after all, I was surrounded on all sides so the idea of being the first to leave was no longer valid. I could see Axel by the door saying goodbye to the students and telling them to have a nice weekend. I was making my way towards the exit when suddenly I felt someone grab my arm only to be surprised at the fact that the person was none other than Axel

"M-Mr. Steel? What's wrong?" I asked nervously, I had no idea what was going on

"Can you come to my classroom for a moment after your last class? There's something I wish to discuss with you" he whispered in my ear giving me shivers

"O-okay" I managed to squeak out before being swept away in the crowd of students.

I could feel Zexion's gaze all over me as soon as we were out of the classroom, meaning he probably saw that little exchange between me and Axel, "What did he tell you?" he asked suddenly and I sighed

"He just needs to ask me something later, he said it would be quick" I reassured him and it seemed to calm him down

"Fine, but I'll be waiting for you outside his classroom" he said stubbornly.

We were now once again in Mrs. Rolando's class, also known as the last class of the day. I was having trouble paying attention in class because I couldn't stop wondering what it could be the Axel wanted to talk to me about, _could it be about our past? Or could it just be something school related? Or worst of all, could it be about THAT incident? I hope it's not the last one._

Before I knew it the entire class went by and I hadn't even realized because of all the thoughts that had invaded my head, I quickly got up from my desk and made a mad dash out of the classroom, I pushed through crowds of students in the hallways until I finally made my way to Axel's classroom. I entered and Axel quickly spoke up, "close the door" he said in a demanding tone which made my already pounding heart jump out of my chest.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Mr. Steel?" I asked him nervously, there was a silence before he spoke, he looked at me directly in the eyes, his gaze piercing right through me

"Roxas, you broke our promise, didn't you?"

* * *

 **Dun-dun-dun! And that marks the end of this chapter, tee-hee!**

 **Oooh I wonder what promise he could be talking about, and what about Namine's letter?**

 **You will all find out! NEXT TIME! Or maybe not, you have to stay tuned :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry if this update took long, college started and I gotta work hard this semester so I can't really say I will update very frequently but I will try to update as much as possible for you guys.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the chapter :3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters, that is all.**

* * *

"P-promise? What promise are you talking about?" I stuttered, I had made too many promises with Axel to know which one he could be talking about.

"You told someone about our little secret, remember how you promised not to tell? I _trusted_ you Roxas" he whispered the last part in my ear before suddenly shoving me down on his desk

"Ah! A-Axel? What are you d-doing?" I said nervously, I looked at him and he had a serious expression on his face

"I'm going to give you your punishment" he answered back

I gasped as Axel suddenly bit my lip and forced his tongue inside my mouth in my moment of surprise, "Mmh, s-stop" I tried telling him, I didn't want this.

"You want me to stop?" He suddenly said while moving his eyes downwards towards my crotch, "are you sure about that?" He had a triumphant smirk on his face as he said that

I stared into his eyes, the eyes of the man I love, but they were different, they had changed, there was no love for me in them, I didn't want him to do this to me if it wasn't genuine, "P-please, stop" I managed to sob out, I hadn't even realized I had started crying

"Shit" he muttered out, "look, Roxas, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to scare you or anything, instead I almost did the same thing from last time" he said with a hurt look in his eyes

I couldn't take my eyes off of him as he apologized, and at that moment an old memory surfaced in my mind

 **:flashback:**

I was twelve years old when I got my first kiss, and it was honestly one of the most important days of my life because it was with 'him'

"Hey Roxas? Is there anyone you like?" My tall redheaded best friend asked me and I blushed, "so there is?" He said while trying to hold back a laugh, "you're terrible at hiding your feelings Rox" he finished saying

"S-shut up Axel! There isn't anyone I like!" _I'm lying Axel, you're the one I like_ , I secretly thought to myself as I had said that

"Oh really?" He then asked amusedly, "so you haven't had your first kiss yet?" He then added while trying to hold back his smile

"O-of course I have!" I suddenly shouted, and his laughing demeanor quickly morphed into a look of utter shock, and hurt?

He grabbed my shoulders and he looked me straight in the eyes before asking, "Roxas are you serious? Please tell me you're lying" he hissed under his breath and then he let go and started cursing, "Fuck! Roxas please tell me that's bullshit!" He shouted

I had no idea wether to tell him I was lying or to keep my false dignity by making him think I'd kissed someone, "I'm not lying Axel, my lips are not virgin" I obviously went with the latter

That's when it happened, Axel had suddenly pushed me down on my bed and he kissed me, and no it was not a peck on the lips, it was full-on mouth sex!

When he parted his lips from mine he smiled triumphantly and said, "I bet your first kiss wasn't as good as that" but he quickly shut up when he noticed the state I was in

"I lied" I said barely above a whisper, but he heard it, he had most certainly heard it, I could feel my heart racing and my head felt dizzy from the lack of oxygen I had after that kiss, I raised my head up and our eyes met and I said it, "that was my first kiss"

Axel froze, his face matching his hair and then he suddenly started spouting out apologies one after the other, "Oh God Roxas! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to steal your first kiss like that, I'm so sorry, God I'm an idiot!" He had a hurt look in his eyes as he said those words and when they looked at me they looked so apologetic

I didn't want to see him like that, I didn't want him to apologize over something I enjoyed, and so I did the only thing I could do to shut him up, I kissed him

He looked at me with disbelief before apologizing one last time and saying, "Roxas look, you're just a kid, I'm 17 and I'm not gonna be around for long, how about we just forget this ever happened okay?" He said this without looking at me

"No, I won't pretend this didn't happen" I stated as I clenched my fists, "I'm really happy that I got my first kiss from you" I told him with a smile and before I knew it I was being held in Axel's arms and he was holding me close as if I were something precious

"I'm such an idiot" I heard him say to himself as he held me in his arms, but I knew better than the both of us, that I was an even bigger idiot for loving someone I couldn't have

 **:end flashback:**

"Roxas, forget about me" Axel said in a serious tone, "I'm your teacher and you're my student, nothing good will come out of your one-sided feelings for me" he finished saying

I clenched my fists and looked him straight in the eyes before answering, "Even if you forgot, I would never want to forget you"

"Have it your way Roxas, I'll never be able to get through to you" he replied

I wasn't satisfied with this at all, so I surprised myself with the next words that flew out of my mouth, "Axel, would you go on a date with me?" I blurted out

Axel replied "You can't be serio-" but I didn't let him finish his sentence because as soon as I feared rejection I got on my tippy toes and kissed him, but not for long because he quickly pulled me away

"Axel, I'm sorry, but please just consider it" I pleaded

"Roxas, I'll give you a proper answer" he started saying but quickly looked over to the door, "someone's coming" he said in a hushed voice

I saw him scribbling something down on a sticky note before handing it to me, "Roxas, you are excused" he said in his teacher voice and I simply nodded and made my way to the door only to open it and be face to face with my brother

"Roxas? I thought you'd be on the bus back home by now, why are you still here" he asked in concern

"Don't worry Cloud, he was simply having trouble on some homework I gave the class and he came to me for help" Axel covered for me

"Y-yeah, I'll just wait for you to finish up and we can go home together Cloud" I told him and he seemed to be okay with that

"This won't take long" he said as he fished out his car keys from his pocket and handed them to me, "you can wait for me in the car" he said while giving me a warm smile

I nodded as he went inside and I remained on the other side of the now closed door

"Took you long enough" Zexion said as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere, "what's that in your hand?" He asked

I looked at the sticky note in my hand and I answered him, "let's find out"

* * *

 **Cliffhangers for days~ Hehe :3**

 **So guys leave a review if you want, that would totally make my day cause reading reviews make me happy c:**

 **Bye~**


End file.
